La mia vita con Duo – HEERO E DUO ARCH
by Ely
Summary: 201 A.C. – Un giorno importante per Heero e Duo ha risvolti del tutto imprevisti. Heero POV. Yaoi.
1. Capitolo 1

Come tutte le mie storie: yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, 5xS 

No lemon, no violenza… sì tanti tanti sentimenti!!! ^_^

Ah… dimenticavo! GW continua a non essere mio anche se vorrei comprarlo così potrò smettere di scrivere le solite cose ^_^;

La mia vita con Duo – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

by Ely

Capitolo 1 

201 A.C.

Il 9 Maggio è un giorno speciale nella vita mia e di Duo, è il nostro anniversario. Non parlo di anniversario di matrimonio o fidanzamento, niente del genere, ma è il giorno in cui tre anni fa abbiamo cominciato la nostra convivenza. Forse potrebbe non sembrare un momento eccezionale, per molti non lo sarebbe, sarebbe più importante il giorno in cui ci si è messi insieme o ci si è fidanzati o sposati, ma per noi una tale data non esiste.

Non siamo in grado di definire il giorno che ha segnato l'inizio del nostro rapporto perché tutto tra di noi è iniziato in modo strano, indefinito... la nostra storia non è come tutte le altre, non ci siamo conosciuti, frequentati, innamorati e messi insieme, o meglio è successo, ma eravamo immersi in una guerra e tutte queste cose passavano in secondo piano, scorrevano sulle nostre vite disastrate e sempre a rischio regalandoci brevi sprazzi di normalità in una situazione disperata. Se di normalità si vuol parlare poi! Come già sapete io e il mio Duo siamo due ragazzi e ci sono tante persone che mi contesterebbero il termine normale quando parlo di noi, ma a me non importa, non importa niente, perché la mia vita non è mai stata normale e a me va bene così.

Comunque, quello che stavo cercando di dire è che io e Duo non abbiamo un giorno ufficiale. Un annetto dopo le guerre, quando la nostra relazione prese a consolidarsi, io trovai finalmente il coraggio di dirgli che lo amavo e di rendere ufficiale quello che c'era tra noi. Era Natale, il 25 Dicembre, ma non si può considerare come il giorno che diede inizio a tutto, perché tutto già c'era e solo la mia testa dura e la mia scarsa abilità con i sentimenti non mi avevano permesso di accorgermene, ma io già lo amavo, ora lo so, ne sono certo. Io e Duo stavamo già insieme prima di quel Natale, lo eravamo da quando le nostre anime si erano incontrate riconoscendosi e ciò era accaduto in un momento imprecisato della nostra vita, andato ormai perduto nel tempo.

Ma il 9 Maggio del 198 accadde qualcosa che avrebbe legato le nostre esistenze per sempre, non vi aspettate colossali avvenimenti o incredibili coincidenze, niente di eclatante! In realtà io e Duo mettemmo semplicemente piede, per la prima volta, nella nostra casa, sì insomma, cominciammo a convivere. Fu un evento tanto banale quanto fondamentale per noi, fu il giorno in cui le nostre vite, tanto segnate da un'infanzia difficile ed un'adolescenza di orrori, divennero definitivamente stabili e normali. Finalmente io e Duo diventammo ciò che desideravamo da tanto (lui più di me): due persone comuni.

In particolare è del nostro terzo anniversario che voglio parlare, quello del 201, perché è del mio compagno per la vita che voglio scrivere. 

Quel giorno avremmo dovuto festeggiare andando a cena fuori nel nostro ristorante preferito e invece trascorremmo la serata stesi sul divano nel salotto del nostro appartamento, un monolocale che una volta era stato parte degli uffici di un giornale. Scommetto che vi state domandando cosa ci sia di strano in due amanti che passano l'anniversario sdraiati sul divano di casa loro e vi assicuro che di solito non ci sarebbe niente di anomalo. Se avessi passato il tempo steso su di lui baciandoci fino a toglierci il fiato allora anche io vi avrei detto che era una situazione del tutto normale, ma purtroppo non andò così. 

Duo era tra le mie braccia ed io lo tenevo a me così forte che, se avessi stretto solo un poco di più, sono sicuro gli avrei fatto del male; il suo volto e il suo braccio sinistro erano schiacciati contro il mio petto e l'altra mano era dietro la mia schiena, chiusa intorno alla camicia che indossavo, la stringeva così forte che credevo che prima o poi l'avrebbe strappata. Tremava il mio Duo, tremava con ogni piccola parte del suo corpo e piangeva, per fortuna non più in quel modo disperato che fino ad una decina di minuti prima lo aveva fatto sussultare sotto la violenza dei suoi singhiozzi incontrollabili, ma con un lamento basso che nonostante tutto continuava a straziarmi il cuore.

Duo era crollato...

...di nuovo.

Pilotare un Gundam alla tenera età di quindici anni ed essere buttato nell'occhio del ciclone di una guerra non è di certo una cosa che si supera dopo un giorno. Tutti e cinque portiamo segni di cui non ci libereremo mai e che ci hanno traumatizzato nel profondo, ma oramai so che tra di noi chi si porta dentro i segni più grandi è proprio Duo. E' una persona di una forza incredibile e ancora non mi spiego come facesse a sopportare tutto ciò che aveva passato e a buttarsi a capofitto nelle battaglie senza mai tirarsi indietro; alla fine poi aveva sempre un sorriso per tutti noi, una battuta o una frase con la quale riusciva ad alleggerire un poco il peso che ci schiacciava l'animo. Per un po', prima di conoscerlo bene, pensai addirittura che fosse uno stupido ragazzino che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse facendo e perché. Presto mi sono dovuto ricredere ed ora so che il suo atteggiamento in parte era una forma di difesa, da sé stesso e da ciò che aveva nel cuore. 

La sua vita è stata un disastro sin dall'inizio, un continuo altalenarsi di pace e disgrazie, di amore e solitudine e a volte mi domando come non sia impazzito. E' inutile che mi metta qui a ricordarvi accuratamente tutte le sue catastrofi, basta dire che a partire dalla perdita dei genitori (che fortunatamente non ricorda ma che certamente l'ha segnato) ha cominciato a lottare con la morte delle persone che amava con una costanza micidiale che si ripeteva circa ogni tre anni. Combatte con la paura dell'abbandono da sempre e io so che cosa significa, so che dolore porta restare soli perché l'ho provato anch'io quando Odin morì. Ma a differenza di Duo, la mia vita divenne assolutamente stabile dopo la perdita dell'unico padre che avessi mai conosciuto.

Il pilota del temibile Gundam Deathscythe è una delle persone psicologicamente più fragili e al contempo più forti che conosca; è riuscito a crearsi una corazza molto resistente che gli ha permesso di superare anche gli eventi più drammatici della sua vita ma che, da quando la guerra è finita, ha cominciato a disgregarsi lentamente. Non è difficile capirne il motivo, del resto con la pace raggiunta e i Gundam distrutti non c'era più bisogno di mantenere tutta quella forza e sono certo che il mio compagno si è semplicemente lasciato andare un poco alla volta, facendo venire in superficie ciò che realmente è.

Da qui le sue crisi.

Non pensate che Duo sia uno psicopatico con gravi disturbi mentali, questo no, ma di certo è una persona profondamente traumatizzata dalle esperienze che ha vissuto e ha delle reazioni a situazioni difficili della vita che potremmo definire... uhm... un po' esagerate. Col tempo ho imparato a capirlo, a sentire quando ha bisogno di sfogarsi e quando le sue emozioni e le sue paure diventano così forti da non essere più in grado di controllarle; il più delle volte ce la caviamo bene io e lui, ma ci sono stati momenti in cui ammetto di aver avuto paura, non perché Duo diventasse violento - assolutamente no! - ma perché diventava tremendamente fragile! Così fragile che temevo potesse andare in frantumi tra le mie mani.

Il 9 Maggio del 201 fu uno di quei momenti. Non sembrava più il pilota di Gundam che è stato, né l'uomo che è diventato, ma era tornato ad essere quel bambino sperduto, spaventato e solo che era ed io non sapevo come aiutarlo. Lo tenevo stretto a me, lo accarezzavo, lo baciavo, gli sussurravo parole di conforto e nonostante tutto continuavo a sentire che mi stava scivolando via. Dio mio! Era così frustrante! Avevo voglia di piangere anch'io! Voglia di urlargli che era tutto a posto, che non doveva avere paura di nulla, ma avrei anche voluto dirgli che ero stanco e che non ce la facevo più a vederlo soffrire così e che il suo tremore cominciava a farmi venire la nausea. Ma non avrei potuto fare una cosa simile perché so che gli avrei dato solo il colpo di grazia e non era questo che volevo. Io volevo solo che stesse bene. Tutto ciò che mi rimase da fare, quindi, fu sospirare, stringerlo a me e chiudere gli occhi sperando che prima o poi il peggio sarebbe passato come faccio tutte le volte che il mio amante ha una delle sue crisi.

Fino al giorno prima le cose tra di noi erano filate lisce come sempre... la giornata era cominciata come al solito, con lui che sgocciolava per casa con la sua treccia bagnata e io in cucina che preparavo il caffè, vestito e pronto per andare al lavoro da almeno dieci minuti. Canticchiava ed era felice; l'indomani sarebbe stato il nostro anniversario e noi avevamo deciso di prenderci un giorno di ferie; non sapevamo ancora come avremmo trascorso la prima parte della giornata, ma di certo la sera saremmo andati a teatro e poi a cena fuori nel nostro ristorante preferito, un grazioso locale con la veranda che dà sul parco. Niente di raffinato, la cucina è più rustica che altro e non ci sono piatti ricercati ed elaborati, ma piuttosto grandi bistecche e torte fatte in casa davvero deliziose. Anche l'arredamento non ricorda i ristoranti a cinque stelle del centro, tutto in legno scuro sembra più un pub irlandese, ma a noi piace lo stesso e ci troviamo a nostro agio. Oramai conosciamo anche alcuni camerieri e con una ragazza in particolare ci diamo del tu perché è sempre estremamente gentile con noi e in un modo o in un altro riesce a trovarci sempre un posto.

Ma sto divagando e non era certo mia intenzione. Come stavo dicendo la giornata precedente al nostro anniversario iniziò splendidamente ma era destinata a finire piuttosto male e le cose cambiarono nel momento stesso in cui mettemmo piede in ufficio. Lady Une mi convocò che non avevo ancora tolto il giubbotto e fui immediatamente informato che ero richiesto con una certa urgenza in Montana. Circa quattro mesi prima avevo fatto qualche ricerca su alcune fabbriche del luogo ma non era saltato fuori niente. A distanza di 16 settimane uno degli ingegneri con cui avevo parlato, aveva contattato i Preventers dicendo di avere importanti informazioni e che le avrebbe date solo a me e di persona. 

"Devi andare per forza?" mi chiese Duo una volta avergli comunicato la splendida novità.

Io annuii a malapena e lui tirò un profondo sospiro; dentro di noi non potevamo fare a meno di sentirci tristi, sapevamo che smascherare fabbriche di mobile suit era una cosa davvero importante per mantenere quella pace che tanto faticosamente avevamo raggiunto, ma mobile suit o no il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il nostro anniversario e ci pianse il cuore a vedere i nostri piani andare in fumo.

"Tornerò per sera... c'è un aereo da Helena a qui verso l'una. Sette ore di volo e arriverò giusto in tempo per la cena!"

"Arriverai a pezzi..."

"Con chi credi di stare a parlare?!" esclamai battendogli due dita sulla fronte. "Mi ci vuole molto di più per essere a pezzi!"

Duo sorrise lievemente e se non fossimo stati in ufficio lo avrei abbracciato e magari anche baciato, ma dovetti limitarmi a poggiargli una mano su una spalla e a stringerla tra le dita. "Vorrà dire che a teatro ci andremo un'altra volta," mi disse. "A questo punto credo che verrò al lavoro anch'io domani."

"Allora facciamo così... una macchina dei Preventers verrà a prendermi all'aeroporto, il tempo di passare qui in ufficio per fare rapporto a Une e poi ti raggiungerò al ristorante, ok?" Duo annuì. "Ti contatterò prima di salire sull'aereo per farti sapere esattamente a che ora arriverò. Comunque se non ci dovessero essere ritardi sarò al ristorante per le 9."

Passai a casa a prendere il necessario per la breve missione e partii immediatamente verso gli Stati Uniti. Dire che il mio viaggio andò liscio come l'olio è dir poco. Arrivai a Helena che era appena mezzogiorno, ora locale, e mi incontrai con l'ingegnere Wilson a metà pomeriggio. La nostra chiacchierata fu davvero interessante e mi rivelò di essere entrato in possesso di alcuni progetti di un settore di ricerca top secret dell'azienda per cui lavorava. Tutti erano convinti che in quel reparto si progettassero motori per veicoli spaziali, ma ciò che mi mostrò era di sicuro qualcosa di gran lunga differente, era lo schema dettagliato di un mobile suit che riprendeva e migliorava le caratteristiche degli Aries.

Montgomery Wilson era un uomo intelligente e profondamente pacifista, aveva perso un figlio nella prima guerra e non voleva che simili catastrofi accadessero di nuovo. Mi raccontò il caso fortuito che gli aveva fatto passare per le mani quel progetto e i rischi che aveva corso nel portarne una copia fuori dai laboratori di ricerca. Poi mi guardò fisso negli occhi e mi chiese cosa avessimo intenzione di fare. Solo cinque anni prima mi sarei infiltrato nella fabbrica e avrei fatto saltare in aria i laboratori top secret, ma le cose erano molto cambiate dall'epoca e l'organo dei Preventers aveva scelto di seguire vie ben più discrete, il che ovviamente non escludeva il fatto che ci saremmo infiltrati nell'azienda; era la parte del far saltare in aria le cose che sarebbe stata evitata o quanto meno posticipata. Come è facile immaginare non dissi tutti questi particolari all'ingegnere, ma mi limitai ad assicurargli che i Preventers si sarebbero mossi immediatamente e che li avremmo fermati. L'uomo sorrise e sembrò rilassarsi, poi con tutta calma riprese a sorseggiare il suo caffè e mi rivelò che gli davo un forte senso di fiducia, per questo aveva voluto parlare direttamente e soltanto con me. Fu davvero un bel complimento e non potei fare a meno di ringraziarlo.

Rientrai in albergo solo dopo aver comprato qualcosa per Duo e gli telefonai che erano quasi le sette di sera; sapevo che da lui erano solo le due di notte, ma mi aveva fatto promettere di chiamarlo appena avessi concluso il mio lavoro ed io non feci altro che mantenere la promessa. Mi rispose dopo il primo squillo e come il suo solito mi tempestò di domande, rivelandomi dopo un poco che aveva aspettato sveglio la mia telefonata. Sorrisi alla cornetta e mi sentii palpitare il cuore più forte. "Lo sai," mi disse subito dopo, "che qui è già il nostro anniversario mentre dove sei tu ancora no? Io posso dirti _buon anniversario_ mentre tu non puoi!" Scoppiammo a ridere e per i buoni dieci minuti successivi continuammo a ridacchiare facendo battute stupide; poi entrambi cominciammo a sbadigliare e a malincuore chiudemmo la telefonata.

Nonostante stessi per crollare dal sonno mi imposi di scrivere un rapporto dettagliato a Lady Une, ritenevo le informazioni ricevute troppo importanti per essere riportate solo il giorno dopo. Inviai il messaggio per posta elettronica e finalmente me ne andai a dormire nonostante fossero solo le sette e mezza di sera. Non era solo una questione di fuso orario, il fatto era che senza Duo non avevo voglia di andare in giro a fare il turista neppure per un'ora; credo che oramai dipendiamo fortemente l'uno dall'altro. Conseguenza inevitabile fu che alle due e quaranta di notte ero già in piedi, a girarmi i pollici e ad aspettare che giungessero le sei per andare a prendere l'aereo.

Nei miei lunghi anni di addestramento con il dottor J imparai che le cose accadono perché ci si sforza di farle accadere, che non esiste un destino se non quello che creiamo noi e men che meno esistono le coincidenze. Solo 48 ore dopo aver lasciato il mio maestro accadde qualcosa che mi fece ricredere completamente su quella teoria, incontrai Duo. E quella mattina ne accadde un'altra, incontrai Wufei.

Ero in aeroporto e avevo finito di parlare al telefono con Duo da solo un quarto d'ora quando il mio amico e collega cinese mi si parò davanti mentre ero in fila per il check-in ed io letteralmente trasalii.

"Accidenti Yuy! Ti sei rammollito?" Niente 'ciao' o 'buongiorno' o 'ehi! Che ci fai da quelle parti?'. Wufei ha un modo tutto suo per interfacciarsi con la gente. Puntò le mani sui fianchi con un'espressione di disappunto sul volto, un'espressione che gli viene così naturale che non riesco mai a capire se è sincero o se sta scherzando. "Sono dieci minuti che sto aspettando che ti volti e invece non ti sei guardato intorno neppure una volta!!"

"Oh... b-buongiorno anche a te, Wufei."

L'ex-pilota di Shenlong abbassò lo sguardo sul peluche che avevo tra le mani. "Che diavolo è? E' da quando ti ho visto che te lo rigiri tra le mani." 

"E' un puma... animale tipico da queste parti..."

Alzò un solo sopracciglio e poi incrociò le braccia. Da qualche anno mi ripeteva che stare con Duo mi aveva rovinato e che avevo cominciato a fare stupide battute come lui. All'inizio avevo protestato dicendo che non era vero, ma poi a lungo andare avevo dovuto cedere all'evidenza. Il mio amante ha una grande influenza su di me e, ad essere sinceri, è una cosa che non mi dispiace affatto.

"E' per Duo," dissi infine, sentendomi quasi in dovere di dare una spiegazione.

"Ecco perché avevi quell'espressione stralunata! Ma non è l'orso l'animale tipico di queste parti?"

"Uhm... s-sì, ma non era il caso che... sì, insomma... un orso di peluche me lo avrebbe lanciato appresso..." Wufei alzò anche l'altro sopracciglio ed io cominciai a sentirmi in imbarazzo nonché a balbettare. "Ne regalai uno a Relena una volta," sussurrai chinandomi un po' verso di lui, quasi gli stessi rivelando un segreto. Wufei annuì solennemente ma capii che lo faceva più per prendersi gioco di me che perché mi capisse sul serio. Questo risvegliò il mio orgoglio e il desiderio di restituirgli il favore. "E tu cosa hai comprato a Sally?" chiesi con nonchalance.

Capii di aver fatto centro nel momento in cui vidi il suo sguardo ammorbidirsi e le labbra curvarsi in un leggero sorriso. La sua voce assunse addirittura un tono più emozionato. "Uh... io... le ho comprato una di quelle collane indiane fatte a mano, quelle con i simboli in metallo e..." si azzittì di colpo e divenne rosso fino ai capelli, aveva addirittura preso a gesticolare per descrivere un'invisibile collana intorno al collo e ammetto che in quel momento mi sentii davvero soddisfatto di me stesso. 

"Ora sei tu che hai lo sguardo stralunato," commentai divertito; l'avevo messo in imbarazzo in meno di un istante spostando completamente l'attenzione su di lui. Oramai sono anni che ci prendiamo in giro in questo modo sottile; con Duo si sfotte apertamente, ma io e Wufei abbiamo un rapporto strano, siamo entrambi schifosamente orgogliosi e inspiegabilmente competitivi, lo siamo sin dalla guerra. Il rispetto e la stima che abbiamo l'uno per l'altro è una cosa a cui teniamo sinceramente e lo so io di lui come lo sa lui di me ed è proprio questo ciò su cui giochiamo per prenderci in giro, ci mettiamo in imbarazzo a vicenda con l'impressione di stare deridendo un comportamento dell'altro. Insomma ci divertiamo con poco! La cosa bella è che io, a differenza di lui, non arrossisco tanto facilmente e ammetto che la cosa ha un che di esilarante... per me.

"Ooh!" esclamò in un istante agitando una mano come se volesse scacciare l'attimo di imbarazzo. "Non sono fatti tuoi, Yuy! Piuttosto che ci fai qui? Ti facevo in giro con Duo a festeggiare il vostro anniversario. Quella zucca vuota non ha fatto altro che parlarne per due settimane? Ehi, non è che Zucca Vuota è qua intorno?" chiese guardandosi frettolosamente prima alle spalle e poi a destra e a sinistra. 

Io non potei trattenere un sospiro mentre avanzavo di un altro posto nella fila, era quasi il mio turno per il check-in. "Lavoro urgente dell'ultimo minuto," risposi e Wufei mi guardò per un solo secondo sinceramente dispiaciuto prima di battermi una mano sulla spalla e prendersi gioco di me e della mia sfortuna. "Tu piuttosto, che ci fai qui?"

"Ero a Seattle."

"Sì, lo so, ma credevo dovessi rientrare l'altro ieri."

"Le cose sono andate un po' per le lunghe. Fanno dei gingilli davvero interessanti lì, lo sai?"

Annuii sorridendo. A Seattle vi era una grande azienda di ricerca e sviluppo che da anni lavorava per i Preventers; mezzi terrestri e spaziali sofisticati, meccanismi per le comunicazioni segrete e non e ogni tipo di attrezzo per lo spionaggio, un vero e proprio paradiso della tecnologia super avanzata. Non potendo sconfiggere i cattivi con la forza delle armi, cerchiamo di contrastarli con l'astuzia e l'intelligenza e, modestia a parte, siamo davvero bravi in questo. Spesso Lady Une ci manda a verificare i lavori e a volte addirittura a testare le novità più interessanti. Questa volta è toccato a Wufei e dal sorriso compiaciuto che ha sulla faccia sono certo che è stata una bella esperienza.

"E come mai sei qui a Helena?" chiesi porgendo il passaporto alla signorina al di là del banco, la salutai con un cenno del capo e lei rispose con un sorriso ed ebbi l'impressione che indugiasse un po' troppo sui miei documenti o meglio sulla mia foto, ma non ci prestai troppa attenzione perché stavo ancora parlando con Wufei.

"Sono dovuto atterrare ieri sera per una turbolenza e ora ci stanno mettendo un po' a rivedere i piani di volo."

Mi voltai stupefatto verso il mio collega e Wufei corrugò la fronte perplesso, sembrava che si stesse chiedendo se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa. "P-Perché mi guardi così?"

"Che significa che sei atterrato ieri sera?" Fu una di quelle rare volte in cui vidi quel ragazzo balbettare sinceramente confuso, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa rispondermi e mi ripromisi di sfruttare la situazione per prenderlo in giro come meritava. "Voglio dire," ripresi prima che cominciasse a preoccuparsi, "sei qui con un aereo?!"

"S-Sì, uno dei Preventers, gli scienziati di Seattle volevano apportare delle modifiche..."

"E stai rientrando?"

"S-Sì..."

"E allora mi spieghi per quale motivo ho fatto tutta questa fila al check-in?!?"

Wufei ci mise solo un istante a fare le giuste connessioni mentali e poi arrossì di nuovo. "P-Perché non torni con me?" balbettò abbozzando un sorrisetto e questa volta fui io ad alzare un solo sopracciglio.

"Amico, ho la sensazione che qui chi si è rammollito sei tu, lo sai?" Mi volsi verso la ragazza e le chiesi cortesemente di restituirmi il passaporto perché non mi sarei imbarcato.

"Veramente io ho già inserito tutti i dati e..."

"Non importa," mi affrettai a dire mentre un brontolio cominciava a levarsi alle mie spalle, le persone dietro di me avevano iniziato a spazientirsi ed io mi tolsi in fretta dalla fila riprendendo i miei documenti. Salutai la signorina e mi volsi verso il mio collega. "E poi dici che Duo è una zucca vuota! Ti prenderà in giro un mese di fila per questa storia quando gliela racconterò!"

"Oh no! Ti prego, risparmiami!" esclamò Wufei battendosi una mano sulla fronte.

"Ma si può sapere come ha fatto a non venirti in mente?!"

"E dove sta scritto che devo pensare a tutto? Uh, ti è caduto qualcosa." Si arrestò di colpo e si chinò per raccogliere un pezzo di carta.

"Che roba è?" chiesi.

"E che ne so, ti è scivolato dal passaporto."

Confuso presi il foglietto e Wufei allungò il collo per poter vedere, contrariamente a quel che si può pensare è una persona davvero curiosa, quasi quanto Duo. Con una penna nera era stato scritto un numero di telefono e un nome: Christine. Il biglietto terminava con la parola 'chiamami' ed io sempre più perplesso mi voltai verso il banco per il check-in. La signorina mi lanciò uno sguardo famelico e sorrise strizzando un occhio.

Wufei, riservato com'è, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. "L'ha beccato giusto!!" esclamò non riuscendo a trattenersi e sono certo che quella volta riuscì addirittura a farmi arrossire per l'imbarazzo. Lo afferrai per un braccio e lo trascinai via. "Ehi, che dici? Raccontiamo a Duo anche questa?!" Rise più forte e più di qualcuno si girò nella nostra direzione, avrei voluto mettergli un tappo in bocca.

"Non credo sia il caso, ora piantala e andiamo a vedere se possiamo decollare. Con l'aereo dei Preventers dovremmo tornare anche prima del previsto." Sperai in questo modo di distogliere l'attenzione del mio invadente collega, ma sfortunatamente continuò a prendermi in giro ancora per un bel po'. Decollammo da Helena meno di trenta minuti dopo e i nostri discorsi si fecero più seri quando gli raccontai dell'esito della mia missione; fabbriche di mobile suit erano una cosa che riusciva sempre a farci venire i brividi, non che sperassimo che la storia non si sarebbe ripetuta, non eravamo sciocchi sognatori sino a quel punto, ma non potevamo fare a meno di sperare che la pace fosse diventata qualcosa che il genere umano desiderava più del potere. Ovviamente non era così, non per tutti almeno.

Parlare con Wufei è un passatempo davvero stimolante, è una persona di una cultura vastissima e credo che non se ne renda neppure conto, inoltre su tante cose siamo simili anche se alcune idee che ha, riescono ad essere ancora più radicali delle mie, ma tutto sommato siamo due tipi piuttosto compatibili. Così il tempo con lui volò e in meno di cinque ore raggiungemmo l'Europa, atterrando in cima al palazzo del Quartier Generale dei Preventers che erano solo le sette di sera; Duo probabilmente era già tornato a casa dal lavoro, ma l'avrei stupito lo stesso rientrando prima ancora che lui uscisse per andare al ristorante in cui avevamo appuntamento. Già pregustavo il suo entusiasmo e il suo abbraccio e non immaginavo minimamente che quattro piani più in basso i nostri uffici erano letteralmente gettati nel panico.

Continua…

***

Vi è piaciuta? ^_^

Mandatemi i vostri commenti!! Accetto tutto!!

Ciao e grazie per aver letto!!!


	2. Capitolo 2

Ciao!! Tutte le avvertenze sono nel primo capitolo!

Bye!

La mia vita con Duo – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

by Ely

Capitolo 2

Nello stesso istante in cui le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono al sedicesimo piano della sede dei Preventers, io e Wufei ci accorgemmo che qualcosa non andava; tra gli uffici, infatti, c'era uno strano ed incessante via vai di gente apparentemente ansiosa ed allarmata. Perplesso scambiai uno sguardo con il mio collega che automaticamente si strinse nelle spalle come per dirmi che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Dopo un solo breve momento d'indecisione ci avventurammo lungo l'ampio corridoio e, decisi a saperne di più di quell'inconsueto trambusto, ci fermammo davanti all'ufficio di Quatre e Trowa. Wufei spinse la porta affacciandosi incuriosito, io ero appena dietro le sue spalle e non riuscii a vedere nella stanza, ma sentii la voce concitata del nostro collega biondo.

"No, no! Non è qui! Ma sei sicura di aver controllato bene?" Fece una pausa e capimmo che stava parlando al telefono. "Ok, ok! Ora scendo!!" esclamò, mise giù la cornetta e credo che in quel momento vide Wufei alla porta perché lo sentii trasalire.

"Ma si può sapere che sta succedendo?!" esclamò l'ex-pilota di Shenlong senza rendersi conto che io lo spingevo per un braccio affinché mi facesse spazio, ma lui aveva puntato i piedi e incrociato le braccia al petto in una delle sue classiche pose autoritarie. Se volevo affacciarmi nella stanza l'unica cosa che mi restava da fare era girargli intorno ma mi arrestai di colpo quando Quatre riprese a parlare, la sua voce era rotta da un'emozione che a malapena riusciva a controllare, se non aveva già pianto di certo l'avrebbe fatto da lì a poco. Non lo avevo mai sentito tanto disperato.

"Oh Wufei..." balbettò e credo che vedere un volto amico lo avesse fatto cedere un po' di più perché lo stesso Wufei cambiò espressione e lo fissava sinceramente preoccupato. "N-Non sai? E' successo un incidente."

Non so cosa mi passò per la testa in due nanosecondi, dentro di me sapevo che Quatre avrebbe reagito in modo tale solo se fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave ad uno di noi. Il cuore prese a battermi forte nel petto e questa volta spinsi con più forza il mio collega cinese affinché mi facesse spazio. Wufei non oppose un minimo di resistenza e fece un passo di lato continuando a tenere il suo sguardo fisso in avanti.

"Che incidente?!" domandai apparendo di colpo nello specchio della porta; Quatre emise uno squittio di sorpresa facendo un salto indietro che lo fece urtare contro la sedia della sua scrivania e finire sgraziatamente a terra. I suoi occhi si dilatarono fino al punto che per un istante temetti che gli sarebbero scappati dalle orbite. "Per Allah..." lo sentii sussurrare con un fil di voce e fu la prima volta che udii un'imprecazione sfuggire dalle sue labbra. Wufei fu rapido a corrergli accanto, si chinò sulle ginocchia e gli chiese se si fosse fatto male. Quatre scosse il capo e continuò a fissarmi pallido in viso; si rimise in piedi ma le gambe gli tremavano ancora e se l'amico non lo avesse sorretto certamente sarebbe finito di nuovo a terra.

"C-Come d-diamine... c-c-ome...?" balbettò incapace di mettere due parole coerenti di seguito. Io e Wufei ci scambiammo uno sguardo perplessi ma, prima ancora di chiedere spiegazioni, fummo interrotti dalla voce di Trowa che, improvvisa, giunse dal fondo del corridoio.

"Heero!!" esclamò e non so dire se il tono fosse scioccato, spaventato, felice o completamente sbalordito e lo stesso dicasi per l'espressione del suo volto. Restò immobile, come impietrito, per un solo istante e poi ci raggiunse a passi lunghi e veloci. A quel punto era completamente in alto mare e non sapevo più cosa pensare. Trowa mi arrivò davanti, mi afferrò per le spalle scuotendomi con forza e sul volto aveva il sorriso più grande e sincero che gli avessi mai visto, aveva le lacrime agli occhi e tremava leggermente.

"Santo cielo, Yuy! Tu sì che sei immortale!!" affermò e mi tirò a sé abbracciandomi come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua. Trowa era ancora più alto e muscoloso di me e io mi ritrovai col capo premuto contro la sua spalla, totalmente confuso ed anche un po' imbarazzato. Quando finalmente mollò la presa, mi sentii avvolgere dalle braccia tremanti di Quatre e questa volta mi ritrovai con il suo capo contro la mia spalla.

Assolutamente e completamente basito, mi tirai indietro per scrutare attentamente i miei due amici. "S-Sì può s-sapere che sta succedendo?" balbettai infine e Wufei si unì a me mostrando nello sguardo la stessa sincera confusione.

"Dovremmo essere noi a chiederlo a te!" ribatté Trowa ma per la seconda volta venimmo interrotti prima che qualcuno potesse fare luce su quell'assurda situazione. La voce di Lady Une rimbombò nel corridoio e la donna arrivò di corsa cominciando a parlare con voce concitata.

"Oh Dio, ragazzo!! Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento!"

Improvvisamente tutti e tre presero a parlare insieme e a pormi mille domande facendo una confusione tale che non riuscii a capire una sola parola, mi accorsi solo allora che tutto il via vai tra gli uffici si era arrestato e che alcuni colleghi si erano fermati di colpo chiudendosi a cerchio introno a noi con i volti sorpresi e addirittura intimoriti.

"Ora basta! Fate silenzio!!" urlai di colpo e notai di aver battuto Wufei sul tempo di solo qualche secondo, anche lui era sul punto di esplodere. Trowa, Quatre e Une si azzittirono all'unisono così come all'unisono avevano cominciato a parlare. "Ora fatemi la cortesia di spiegarmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo!" Aprirono la bocca tutti insieme ed io alzai di scatto le mani prima ancora che emettessero un suono. "Uno solo! Trowa, per favore..."

Fortunatamente Lady Une non si risentì dal fatto che l'avevo messa a tacere ed in silenzio ascoltò le parole dell'ex-pilota di Heavyarms.

"Credevamo fossi morto!" cominciò Trowa. "L'aereo da Helena a qui è precipitato due ore fa al largo delle coste Portoghesi e tu dovevi essere su quel volo!!"

"C-Cosa...?" esclamai stupefatto. 

Quatre mi afferrò per le spalle e mi fece voltare verso di lui. "Risultavi persino nella lista dei passeggeri! Come è possibile che... che ora tu sia qui?"

"Io... s-sono tornato con Wufei." Tre teste si volsero contemporaneamente verso il giovane cinese che d'istinto fece un passo indietro. "Ci siamo incontrati per caso all'aeroporto," dissi e mi resi subito conto del peso che la semplice espressione 'per caso' aveva in quel contesto. "Avevo già fatto il check-in quando mi ha detto che era lì con uno degli aerei privati dell'organizzazione."

"Hai idea di quello che ci hai fatto passare?!" esclamò Lady Une, ma capii subito che non si aspettava risposta, il suo era più un bisogno di sfogarsi che un rimprovero. Tra le persone intorno venne tirato un sospiro di sollievo generale, sentii qualcuno ridere e altri dirmi che avevo una fortuna sfacciata, poi un poco alla volta la folla intorno si dissolse lasciando solo noi cinque in piedi tra il corridoio e l'ufficio di Quatre e Trowa.

"Accidenti, Heero... hai una gran fortuna davvero," sussurrò Quatre che stava lentamente riprendendo colore in viso. Io mi limitai ad annuire, mi rendevo conto che nella mia vita più di una volta avevo avuto il privilegio di essere così spudoratamente baciato dalla buona sorte. Se un paradiso esiste allora sono certo che lassù c'è qualcuno che veglia su di me e che ha forti contatti coi piani alti... molto alti. 

Sorrisi sentendomi leggero come una piuma e solo in quel momento, quando le acque si furono finalmente calmate, mi accorsi di un particolare fondamentale. "Dov'è Duo?"

Istantaneamente Wufei prese a guardarsi intorno mentre io mi accorsi subito degli sguardi ansiosi che gli altri tre si scambiarono.

"Ecco..." balbettò Quatre prendendo il comando della situazione. Tirò un profondo sospiro e ricominciò. "Lo abbiamo perso..."

"C-Che... che diavolo significa che lo avete perso?!?" chiesi.

"Era qui un momento fa..." balbettò indicando la porta di fronte, l'ufficio mio e del mio compagno. "Mi sono allontanato solo un istante e lui è... è scomparso..."

Senza aggiungere una parola mi feci spazio tra Une e Trowa e oltrepassai la porta del mio ufficio trovandolo completamente vuoto. Vi erano alcuni oggetti a terra vicino alla scrivania di Duo, il porta penne, il telefono e un bel numero di fogli sparsi. "Che è successo?"

"E' stato lui a sentire la notizia per primo e a riconoscere l'aereo su cui viaggiavi tu," sussurrò Quatre restando sulla porta, lo sguardo basso e colmo di tristezza. Vidi di sfuggita Lady Une sussurrare qualcosa a Trowa e a Wufei e allontanarsi subito dopo ma la mia attenzione era tutta su Quatre e su ciò che stava dicendo. "Era sconvolto e... oh cielo... Heero, puoi immaginarti come stava! Abbiamo cominciato a telefonare agli aeroporti e a richiedere informazioni tramite i contatti dei Preventers ma ogni notizia che arrivava non faceva altro che confermare che... che tu eri morto." Mi sentii gelare il cuore al solo pensiero del dolore che Duo aveva potuto provare. "Era scioccato e abbiamo tentato di calmarlo, di stargli vicino… ero io qui con lui mentre Trowa cercava informazioni con Lady Une."

"E come hai fatto a perderlo?" domandai stupefatto.

Mi sono allontanato un istante per andare a chiamare Sally. Aveva bisogno di aiuto e....ed io non... non sapevo più cosa fare..." Si inumidì le labbra secche e riprese a parlare torcendosi le mani. "Quando sono tornato non c'era più... mi sono allontanato solo per due minuti! Mi dispiace, Heero! Davvero!!"

"Lo avete cercato?" domandò Wufei mentre Quatre mi veniva vicino.

"Lo stavamo cercando, ma su questo piano non c'è e non riusciamo a trovarlo da nessuna parte nel palazzo," rispose Trowa alzando le mani in segno di sconfitta. Lo squillo del telefono nel suo ufficio attrasse di colpo la sua attenzione e velocemente si allontanò scomparendo dalla vista.

Intanto i miei pensieri vorticavano furiosamente, raccolsi il telefono da terra e composi il numero del cellulare del mio compagno. "Non funzionerà..." sussurrò Quatre e un istante dopo udimmo il trillo del telefono mobile di Duo, mi voltai di scatto e mi accorsi che veniva dal suo giubbotto appeso allo schienale della poltrona. "Ci abbiamo già provato... se ne è andato senza portarsi niente... anche le chiavi di casa sono ancora qui." Sentii mancarmi il respiro e il mio ex-commilitone biondo mi afferrò per il braccio con cui tenevo la cornetta del telefono. "Era sconvolto, Heero..." sibilò quasi senza voce e vidi che aveva gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime. "Non credevo neppure che riuscisse a mettersi in piedi... se avessi anche solo immaginato che se ne sarebbe andato io… io non lo avrei lasciato solo..."

"L-Lo so Quatre..."

Il giovane Winner strinse la presa intorno al mio braccio, i suoi occhi erano colmi di rimorso e quando batté le palpebre una lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia. "Sta male," mormorò, "lo sento..." Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato negli anni è che Quatre non sbaglia mai quando parla degli stati d'animo delle altre persone, non so come fa e credo di non volerlo sapere, è una cosa estremamente personale per lui. Per questo quando mi sussurrò che dovevamo trovarlo, la paura mi gelò il cuore ed un brivido mi corse su per la schiena. Riuscii a malapena ad annuire e abbandonai l'inutile telefono.

In quello stesso momento Trowa rientrò nell'ufficio con una certa fretta e con notizie che ci fecero tremare tutti. "Era Sally, dice che giù in portineria hanno visto uscire Duo almeno una mezzora fa."

Per più di settanta minuti girammo come trottole nei dintorni, eravamo convinti che nel suo stato Duo non sarebbe riuscito a prendere un mezzo pubblico e quindi speravamo che non si fosse allontanato molto dal Quartier Generale dei Preventers. Le nostre supposizioni si rivelarono errate e non trovammo il nostro amico da nessuna parte. Feci anche un salto a casa nella speranza che fosse tornato ma l'appartamento era vuoto e buio e di nuovo mi buttai nella ricerca. Chiedemmo ai passanti e ai negozianti della zona, Lady Une contattò la polizia e gli ospedali ma non saltò fuori niente ed io cominciai a sentirmi davvero preoccupato. Dopo l'ennesimo giro del quartiere ci ritrovammo tutti e quattro nella piazza davanti al palazzo degli uffici dei Preventers e sconsolati ci riunimmo uno alla volta ognuno agitando il capo per fare cenno di no.

Spaventato mi passai una mano tra i capelli. "Dove sei Duo? Dove sei?" balbettai tra me e me guardandomi intorno per la milionesima volta.

Trowa sospirò affranto. "Abbiamo cercato da per tutto," disse ed io feci cenno di no, evidentemente c'era un posto dove non avevamo ancora guardato, un posto dove Duo ora era solo e disperato. 

"Oltretutto è buio da un pezzo," commentò Quatre. 

Wufei sbuffò alzando le mani e agitandole nell'aria. "Ma che diavolo gli è saltato in mente? Dov'è quello stupido?!" So che nella sua voce c'era solo una grande preoccupazione e non un pizzico di rabbia, ma io ero davvero al limite della sopportazione ed ero così teso e preoccupato che rischiavo di andare in pezzi da un momento all'altro. Le parole del mio collega cinese furono come una miccia per me.

"Cosa vuoi che gli sia saltato in mente?!?" urlai, mi sentii improvvisamente la testa leggera e le mani tremare dalla collera e la paura. "Non è uno stupido!! Ma sta male ed è solo e crede che... dannazione! Ma tu come staresti se pensassi di aver perso Sally per sempre, eh?!"

"Heero... calmati," si affrettò a dire Quatre mentre Wufei indietreggiava di un passo.

"Calmarmi?! E come diavolo faccio a calmarmi?!?"

Trowa mi poggiò una mano sulla spalla e strinse le dita. "Siamo tutti preoccupati, ma dare di matto non servirà a niente!"

"Non volevo offendere nessuno," affermò Wufei. "E' solo che..."

"Lo so!" esclamai di colpo e poi tirai un profondo sospiro chiudendo gli occhi, dovetti fare davvero uno sforzo con me stesso per calmarmi. Quando tornai a guardare i miei amici mi resi conto di aver esagerato e la mia voce scese notevolmente di volume. "Lo so Wufei... s-scusami..." balbettai. "Scusatemi tutti... è che non so davvero più dove cercarlo."

Per qualche istante tra di noi calò un mesto silenzio e scommetto che di nuovo vagliammo in mente tutti i possibili posti in cui avremmo dovuto guardare. Intorno a noi la gente si muoveva attraversando la piazza come fantasmi senza volto ed ebbi quasi la sensazione che tutto questo appartenesse ad un'altra realtà e che io, Quatre, Trowa e Wufei non fossimo lì, eravamo noi i veri spettri.

La torre dell'orologio suonò il primo rintocco.

"Forse dovresti riprovare a casa," suggerì Trowa.

"Forse dovremmo ricontrollare anche a casa nostra e a casa tua Wufei."

Il secondo rintocco rimbombò nella piazza illuminata a giorno.

Wufei incrociò le braccia. "Chiediamo anche a Sally, a Une e a Noin di fare lo stesso."

"Già," concordò Quatre. "Non si sa mai."

Terzo rintocco.

"Direi di riprovare alla polizia e negli..." 

La voce di Trowa sbiadì lentamente nella mia testa ed io mi accorsi di non essere più in grado di sentirli. Sollevai il capo e il mio sguardo si posò sulla torre, un'antica struttura di marmo bianco che s'innalzava dall'area centrale di un palazzo d'epoca che ora ospitava il museo di storia contemporanea. Il quarto rintocco letteralmente mi svegliò. Battei le palpebre e mi accorsi che gli altri tre mi fissavano preoccupati.

"Heero... stai bene?" sussurrò Quatre.

Io non badai neppure alla sua domanda. "Che ore sono?" chiesi, rendendomi conto che mi ero voltato verso l'orologio sulla torre senza guardarlo veramente. 

"L-Le nove," rispose Trowa e da come mi fissava sono certo che dovessi avere un'espressione tremendamente strana sul volto, un giorno magari gli chiederò di descrivermela, perché a ripensarci ora doveva essere qualcosa di veramente singolare a giudicare dalla reazione del mio collega.

"So dov'è!!" esclamai di botto sentendomi arrivare il cuore in gola; presi a correre verso il lato nord della piazza e gli altri tre mi raggiunsero in un istante riempiendomi di domande. Ci infialammo in uno dei vicoli e zigzagammo tra la gente come se avessimo avuto il diavolo alle calcagna. Sapevo dove stavo andando e fortunatamente non era lontano. In cuor mio sperai di aver visto giusto perché altrimenti non avrei proprio saputo dove sbattere la testa.

Meno di dieci minuti dopo sbucammo davanti alla recinzione di metallo del parco. Girammo a destra e ci fermammo davanti al ristorante in cui io e Duo saremmo dovuti andare quella sera. Avevamo il fiatone, tutti e tre, ma eravamo ancora piuttosto atletici nonostante le ore di ufficio e ci mettemmo poco a riprenderci. L'unico che si tenne il fianco per qualche secondo fu Quatre, ma quando spinsi la porta per entrare nel locale si ricompose in un attimo. Come sempre le luci erano più basse che in un classico ristorante e i tavoloni di legno continuavano a dargli quell'aspetto da pub. Una ad una scrutai le facce delle persone sedute, i ragazzi dietro di me mi seguivano senza dire una parola, spaventati dall'idea di dovermi dire che non riuscivano a scorgere Duo. 

Un cameriere ci si fece subito incontro sorridente. "Buona sera!" esclamò. "Un tavolo per quattro?"

"Stiamo cercando una persona... ehm... un ragazzo, della nostra età, ha una lunga treccia e..."

"Heero!" Mi voltai di scatto riconoscendo la voce e la cameriera, che solitamente serviva me e Duo, mi raggiunse velocemente. "Finalmente sei arrivato, non sapevo più cosa fare! Non sapevo se chiamare la polizia o l'ospedale o i Preventers, perché voi siete Preventers, vero? Ricordo il giubbotto che di solito portate e poi..."

Quel fiume in piena di parole mi fece provare uno strano senso di vertigine, sia per la velocità insopportabile con cui le proferiva sia perché implicavano che forse non avevo fatto un buco nell'acqua. "L-Linda... Linda, calmati un attimo!" le dissi sollevando le mani per farle anche cenno di tacere. "Di che parli? Hai visto Duo? Sai dov'è?"

"S-Sì... sì! Certo che so dov'è! E' qui, è arrivato almeno mezzora fa, ma non credo stia bene..."

Improvvisamente tutto ciò che diceva non aveva più importanza, Duo era lì ed io mi sentii l'animo riempire di gioia e scaricarsi di almeno una tonnellata. "Dove? Dov'è, Linda?!"

"F-Fuori, sulla veranda, ma si può sapere cosa...?"

Le chiusi le spalle nelle mani e letteralmente la spostai dalla mia strada, sentii Quatre che tentava di darle qualche rapida spiegazione mentre a grandi passi coprivamo la distanza che ci separava dalla porta-finestra che dava sul retro. In un baleno uscimmo fuori e ci fermammo di botto quando riconoscemmo il nostro amico.

A stare attenti sono sicuro che in quel momento si sarebbero potuti sentire quattro cuori affondare come sassi nel mare.

Continua…

***

Che bello!! Avete letto ancora qualcosa che ho scritto!!! Grazie!!! Davvero ^o^

Ciao!!! ^_^


	3. Capitolo 3

Tutte le avvertenze sono nel primo capitolo!

La mia vita con Duo - HEERO E DUO ARCH

by Ely

Capitolo 3

La veranda era quasi completamente vuota, non faceva ancora così caldo e non era piacevole cenare all'aperto di sera. Duo era seduto ad uno dei tavoli all'angolo, da solo e rivolto con le spalle alla porta; nonostante non potessimo vederlo in viso era evidente che qualcosa non andava, aveva le spalle ricurve in avanti e si stringeva le braccia intorno al corpo. Un lieve tremore lo attraversava da capo a piedi e non emanava un minimo di quella forza vitale di cui era sempre stracarico. Con la coda dell'occhio vidi Quatre stringersi una mano sul petto e sopprimere un singhiozzo.

"E' da quando è arrivato che sta così..." sentii dire da Linda. "Ho provato a chiedergli cosa avesse o se avesse bisogno di aiuto, ma lui continua a ripetere che sta aspettando una persona... n-non sapevo cosa fare, Heero... non sapevo neppure come contattarti e lui non dice altro, sembra come..." tentennò cercando le parole adatte, "come in trans."

Ricordo che feci fatica a deglutire, a respirare, anche solo a battere le ciglia; provai una pena indescrivibile per quel ragazzo seduto al tavolo ad aspettare una persona che non sarebbe mai arrivata. Per un solo istante pensai a come mi sarei sentito io al suo posto, se avessi di colpo saputo che era morto; mi girò la testa e un freddo pungente mi attraversò il corpo; il dolore era a dir poco insopportabile! Ma sapevo che Duo era vivo, era lì davanti a me e mi resi conto che non ero in grado di immaginare la sofferenza che stava provando in quel momento. 

"Credete sia una buona idea che Heero gli compaia di botto davanti?" bisbigliò Wufei. "F-Forse potrebbe essere un po' troppo... ehm... scioccante. Magari prima di fare qualche danno dovremmo chiedere a un esperto, uno psicologo o un dottore..."

Probabilmente Wufei non aveva tutti i torti ma io non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciare il mio compagno in quello stato per un secondo di più. Lentamente mi staccai dal gruppo e mi incamminai verso Duo sentendo vagamente alle mie spalle Trowa che tratteneva il collega sussurrandogli che tutto ciò di cui Duo aveva bisogno ero io. Forte di questa convinzione e del desiderio di stringere a me il mio amante, continuai ad avanzare fermandomi solo una volta arrivatogli accanto. Poterlo vedere in viso non fece altro che aumentare la mia angoscia; Duo era pallido, aveva gli occhi gonfi e rossi per le lacrime versate e dondolava leggermente avanti e indietro tremando e scuotendo di tanto in tanto il capo in modo quasi impercettibile. Il suo sguardo era spento e fisso su un qualche punto del tavolo davanti a sé che in realtà non guardava. Mi sembrò terribilmente scosso, fragile e piccolo e quando allungai una mano verso la sua spalla mi resi conto che non avevo il coraggio di toccarlo per paura che andasse in pezzi sotto le mie dita.

Alla fine ritrassi la mano e mi inumidii le labbra secche cercando un punto da dove cominciare. "D-Duo..." sussurrai, così piano che non so dire se non mi sentì o se semplicemente non si volle voltare verso di me. Feci un passo avanti e questa volta lo chiamai con un po' più di voce. Duo batté leggermente le palpebre e poi scosse di nuovo il capo per fare cenno di no.

"Aspetto qualcuno," sibilò. "Aspetto Heero..."

Mi vennero le lacrime agli occhi e mi chiesi cosa sarebbe accaduto se veramente fossi stato su quell'aereo. Cercai di allontanare il triste pensiero e tornai a concentrarmi sul mio compagno. Lentamente mi abbassai e mi sedetti a cavalcioni sulla panca accanto a lui. Questa volta gli poggiai anche una mano sulla spalla e lo scossi leggermente. "Duo," ripresi, "hanno fatto un errore, non ero su quell'aereo..."

"Alle nove... arriva alle nove... aspetto Heero..." Non smise di fissare il tavolo e mi resi conto che non aveva capito una sola parola di ciò che avevo detto. 

Dolcemente gli presi il viso tra le mani e lo feci voltare verso di me. Non oppose resistenza ma continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso. "Sono qui," gli sussurrai. "Sono arrivato per le nove, come ti avevo promesso... alza gli occhi, Duo... guardami."

Quando finalmente il mio compagno alzò il capo, un brivido mi attraversò la schiena e provai una sincera paura. I suoi occhi erano vuoti e spenti, due specchi viola colmi di lacrime e di un dolore che era impossibile non vedere. Per un attimo temetti che Wufei avesse ragione, che sarebbe stato meglio chiamare uno psicologo, qualcuno che avrebbe saputo cosa fare e che lo avrebbe tirato via da quella specie di trans in cui era caduto. Duo continuò a fissarmi, immobile e apparentemente inanimato come una bambola; preoccupato gli accarezzai il viso e poi il collo e i capelli e cominciai ad avere paura che lo shock fosse stato troppo forte. Ha sofferto tantissimo in vita sua per la morte delle persone che amava e a volte è arrivato al punto di darsene la colpa e di credere di essere maledetto e di non avere il diritto di essere amato. Sperai che la sua mente non fosse caduta in quella spirale di colpe e di dolori e che quell'assurdo malinteso non avesse danneggiato ulteriormente la sua psiche già tanto colpita da quel punto di vista.

Sussurrai il suo nome e sentii la mia stessa voce venir fuori rotta e colma di angoscia. Avevo la sensazione che il tempo intorno a noi si fosse fermato e che il mio amante, invece che a pochi centimetri da me, fosse distante mille miglia. Poi finalmente una piccola scintilla brillò per un secondo nei suoi occhi e quello sguardo vuoto scomparve, lasciando spazio ad un'improvvisa onda di emozioni che gli fece trattenere il fiato.

"Heero..." bisbigliò mentre il suo corpo prendeva a tremare più forte, sciolse le braccia che teneva strette intorno alla vita e con una mano mi toccò il viso mentre con l'altra mi afferrò il giubbotto stringendolo con forza nel pugno chiuso, quasi volesse impedirmi di andare via. Non riesco ad immaginare cosa provò in quel momento, ma qualcosa di forte che lo fece scoppiare in pianto incontrollato e gettarsi verso di me avvolgendomi in un abbraccio così stretto che mi tolse il respiro. Io lo strinsi immediatamente a me sentendomi il cuore colmare di sollievo, tristezza, gioia e dolore nello stesso tempo.

"Mi avevano detto che eri morto!" singhiozzò Duo affondando il capo contro il mio collo, lo abbracciai più forte baciandolo sui capelli mentre insieme dondolavamo leggermente avanti e indietro in una culla immaginaria che ci circondava calda e comoda.

"Un errore, è stato solo un malinteso..."

"M-Ma tu eri su quella lista..."

"Sssh... non pensarci, ora sono qui."

"Credevo di averti perso!! Oh Dio, Heero! Mi sembrava d'impazzire!!" Pianse più forte e io mi chiusi di più su di lui per poterlo stringere con maggiore forza a me, per farlo sentire protetto e non più solo, per ricordargli continuamente che ero e lì e che non l'avrei lasciato per un solo istante. Chiusi gli occhi e mi sentii le lacrime scivolare giù per le guance. Solo allora mi accorsi che stavo piangendo e non saprei dire in quale momento avevo cominciato.

Per più di dieci minuti restammo così, abbracciati l'uno all'altro, con lui che mi pregava continuamente di non lasciarlo ed io che non smettevo un attimo di sussurrargli parole di conforto all'orecchio. Quando finalmente riaprii gli occhi e mi ricordai che c'era un mondo intorno a noi, sollevai un poco il capo e scorsi le figure di Quatre e Wufei a pochi passi da noi. Erano rimasti in disparte e si avvicinarono un poco solo quando mi videro rientrare in contatto con la realtà. Sui loro volti c'era una sincera espressione di tristezza.

"Trowa è andato a prendere la macchina," sussurrò Quatre ed io annuì ringraziandolo; non abitavamo lontano da lì, ma non era lo stesso il caso che camminassimo fino a casa, dubitavo che il mio compagno ci sarebbe riuscito.

Wufei si sedette sulla panca accanto a Duo dalla parte opposta rispetto a me. Tentennò un poco torcendosi le mani l'una nell'altra, poi si chinò in avanti poggiandosi coi gomiti sulle ginocchia e si schiarì la gola come se volesse dire qualcosa. Invece rimase in silenzio e solo qualche secondo dopo tirò un sospiro e posò una mano sulla schiena dell'amico accarezzandolo dolcemente, fermò le dita intorno alla sua spalla e la strinse leggermente. "Avremmo dovuto avvisare che tornavamo insieme... mi dispiace, non ci abbiamo pensato... è stata una stupida dimenticanza." Non avevo mai sentito un tono tanto triste nella sua voce; sono certo che vedere Duo soffrire così lo aveva scosso profondamente. Noi cinque siamo davvero una famiglia.

Duo non rispose subito, il suo pianto si era notevolmente calmato e mi accorsi che quando Wufei parlò, lui trattenne il respiro con una specie di singhiozzo. Solo qualche secondo dopo voltò il capo che ancora teneva premuto contro il mio collo e sbirciò appena sopra la spalla per vedere l'amico che si era fatto più vicino. "S-Siete tornati insieme?" balbettò con un fil di voce.

"Sì," risposi continuando ad accarezzarlo tra il capelli, sentivo che aveva ripreso a tremare più forte. "Ci siamo incontrati all'aeroporto di Helena e lui stava con uno degli aerei dei Preventers."

Wufei sospirò e lentamente ritrasse la mano ma si bloccò quando Duo piegò il capo di lato premendo la guancia sulle sue dita per trattenerle. "Grazie," gli sussurrò con la voce resa roca dal pianto. Divincolò il braccio che mi teneva intorno alla vita ed afferrò la mano di Wufei per stringerla nella sua e di nuovo ripeté quel ringraziamento. 

Wufei batté le palpebre confuse e per un attimo i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, non gli ci volle molto per capire che l'unica cosa che Duo riusciva ad elaborare era il fatto che io ero ancora vivo solo perché lui mi aveva riportato a casa impedendomi di salire su quel maledetto aereo. I suoi occhi si addolcirono commossi e a sua volta strinse la mano di Duo nella sua. In quel preciso istante fui assolutamente certo che nessuno di noi si sarebbe mai più dimenticato di quel giorno e che quei momenti sarebbero rimasti impressi a fuoco nella nostra memoria.

Continua...

***

Scusate, è un po' breve!! Spero vi piaccia comunque e, anche se potrebbe sembrare, non finisce qui!!

Un abbraccio a tutti!!! E grazie ancora per le review!! ^_^


	4. Capitolo 4

Ciao!! Tutte le avvertenze sono nel primo capitolo!

Bye!

La mia vita con Duo – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

by Ely

Capitolo 4

Riportare Duo a casa lo aiutò a farlo sentire meglio e un po' alla volta tornò in sé. Chiesi ai ragazzi di restare con noi per un poco perché ciò lo avrebbe aiutato a riacquistare completamente il contatto con la realtà e perché aveva bisogno dei suoi amici intorno per sentire che tutto era a posto, che non era solo e che tutti gli erano vicini. Da subito mi sembrò una buona idea e certamente lo fu, Duo passò abbastanza in fretta dallo stare rannicchiato sul divano appiccicato a me balbettando solo qualche parola di tanto in tanto, al sedersi composto e chiacchierare apertamente con gli altri.

Io e Wufei raccontammo di nuovo come erano andate le cose all'aeroporto di Helena; preferii tralasciare l'aneddoto della ragazza al check-in e il mio collega cinese fu abbastanza sensibile da capire che non era il caso di farne parola. Parlai anche della mia missione e spesi due minuti al telefono con Lady Une per assicurarle che sarei andato in ufficio l'indomani per presentarle un rapporto dettagliato. Indugiammo per un poco anche sul disastro aereo e, benché fossimo contenti della coincidenza che mi aveva salvato la vita, non potemmo evitare di sentirci tristi per le 184 persone che avevano perso la vita. Comunque questo fu un argomento su cui cercai di non restare troppo a lungo perché sapevo che era ancora troppo pesante e delicato per Duo.

Ad un certo punto, non so come e non so perché, mi ricordai che tutti e cinque avevamo saltato la cena. Non che sentissi fame, tutto quello che era successo mi aveva chiuso lo stomaco, ma evidentemente di colpo mi resi conto che avevamo tre ospiti in casa ai quali non avevo offerto niente se non un bicchiere d'acqua quando ne avevo preso uno per Duo, un minuto dopo essere entrati in casa. Quatre e Trowa mi risposero subito che non avevano fame e che non volevano niente mentre Wufei guardò prima l'orologio e poi scosse il capo affermando che era tardi per ordinare una pizza, poi si affrettò a dire che anche lui  non voleva niente e che non era il caso che ci mettessimo a cucinare. Insistei per un po' e alla fine Duo trovò la soluzione adatta proponendo cioccolata calda e biscotti che gli altri tre non si sentirono di rifiutare.

Il mio compagno si mise in piedi e barcollò un poco, lo afferrai subito per un braccio e lui ridacchiò dicendo che si era alzato troppo in fretta. La realtà era che non stava ancora bene e me ne accorsi quando sentii che era attraversato da un leggero tremore, inoltre era ancora tremendamente pallido e cercava di mascherare il tutto dietro ad un sorriso che, per un esperto come me, era decisamente poco sincero. Duo si è abituato a nascondere i suoi sentimenti dietro ad una maschera quando questi lo turbano, ma lo conosco troppo bene perché possa pensare di ingannarmi ancora.

"Ti aiuto," gli dissi, ma lui mi fece cenno di no e si liberò in un attimo dalla mia presa.

"Resta seduto... mi ci vuole un secondo."

Con passo incerto si incamminò verso l'angolo cottura diviso dalla sala da una penisola di marmo; continuai a guardarlo sin quando la voce di Quatre mi risvegliò dalle mie preoccupazioni.

"Avevo proprio voglia di cioccolata, sei sicuro di non volere una mano, Duo?" domandò, certamente anche lui sentiva che il profondo stato di disagio tardava ad abbandonarlo.

"Non preoccuparti! Me la cavo anche da solo!" ribatté Duo senza neppure voltarsi e subito aprì gli sportelli di legno chiaro e prese a rovistare per trovare l'occorrente per preparare la cioccolata.

"Mi sembra che stia meglio…" sussurrò Trowa e Wufei annuì leggermente.

Io preferii non pronunciarmi, sapevo che era troppo presto per trarre conclusioni su Duo. Sospirai sperando che semplici azioni come cucinare qualcosa da mangiare lo avrebbero aiutato a riacquistare calma e serenità. Lentamente mi alzai dal divano scusandomi con i nostri tre ospiti. Con tutta l'agitazione di quell'assurda giornata non avevo neppure avuto il tempo di fare una cosa tanto banale come andare al bagno e, come tutti gli esseri umani, ogni tanto ne ho bisogno anch'io. Superai l'angolo davanti alla porta d'ingresso ed entrai nel bagno. Ad essere sincero ciò di cui avevo più bisogno era staccare la spina per un attimo. Mi chiusi la porta alle spalle e di nuovo tirai un profondo sospiro. Ero stanco, quella era stata una giornata infinita e davvero estenuante e l'ultima cosa che volevo era bisbigliare con gli altri su come pensavo che stesse Duo, perché io lo sapevo come stava e certamente non bene.

Prima di tornare in mezzo agli altri, aprii il rubinetto e con l'acqua mi sciacquai il viso e il collo restando poi immobile con l'asciugamano davanti al volto. Per qualche secondo rividi in mente le crisi che Duo aveva attraversato in passato, non quelle leggere, ma quelle più pesanti ed un brivido mi corse su per la schiena. Non volevo che stesse ancora così male. A risvegliarmi dai miei pensieri fu un improvviso rumore che giunse dalla sala, qualcosa che era caduto a terra andando in frantumi. Misi a posto la spugna bianca ed uscii dal bagno.

Che qualcosa non andava lo capii immediatamente. Trowa, Quatre e Wufei erano in piedi e sembravano stranamente agitati. "Che succede?" chiesi e Quatre indicò la cucina con un cenno del capo. Voltai lo sguardo e mi accorsi che Duo non era più lì, tornai a guardare i miei amici ma loro non avevano spostato gli occhi e continuavano a fissare la cucina. Il cuore mi batté più forte e rapidamente oltrepassai il salotto sporgendomi al di là della penisola di marmo. Duo era inginocchiato a terra, chiuso su sé stesso con una mano premuta contro il viso mentre con l'altra si teneva aggrappato ai cassetti. Il suo corpo tremava e il suo volto era contratto in un'espressione di paura e dolore. Singhiozzava sommessamente cercando di trattenersi e di fare il meno rumore possibile, tanto che lo sentii appena e capii che stava piangendo più che altro dai sussulti che gli scuotevano le spalle e dalle guance pallide inondate dalle lacrime. "Duo…" sussurrai sentendomi il cuore invadere da una profonda tristezza. Rannicchiato in quel modo sembrava così piccolo, così indifeso!

Immediatamente mi chinai accanto a lui e gli poggiai una mano sulla schiena scuotendolo leggermente, chiamai di nuovo il suo nome ma Duo sembrò ritrarsi di più ed io confuso mi voltai verso gli altri tre che si erano fermati al di là della penisola. "Ma cosa è successo?"

"Probabilmente non si era accorto che ti eri allontanato," mi rispose Trowa. "Quando si è girato e ha visto che non c'eri è diventato pallido come un morto e la tazza gli è caduta dalle mani."

Abbassai di nuovo il capo e vidi i cocci di una delle nostre tazze, ecco spiegato cosa era quel rumore che avevo sentito prima.

"Gli abbiamo detto che eri andato un attimo in bagno," continuò Wufei e Quatre fece un passo avanti.

"Volevamo aiutarlo ma lui ci ha risposto che avrebbe raccolto i cocci da solo ed è scomparso qua dietro. Poi tu sei uscito dal bagno..."

Non era difficile immaginare ciò che era successo ed io ero stato uno sciocco a sperare che Duo avrebbe superato tutto in poco tempo. Non vedermi più all'improvviso evidentemente gli aveva risvegliato tutte le angosce e le paure che aveva provato quel pomeriggio, quando aveva creduto che fossi precipitato insieme a quell'aereo. Per un attimo doveva aver avuto la devastante sensazione di essere rimasto solo, di nuovo.

Con un sospiro mi chinai un po' più su di lui e ripresi ad accarezzarlo sulla schiena. Lui emise un singhiozzo e si tirò indietro quasi volesse scappare. Per la seconda volta chiamai il suo nome e solo dopo alcuni lentissimi secondi sollevò un poco il viso voltandolo verso di me. "S-Scusa…" sibilò con un fil di voce.

"Cosa hai, Duo? Perché piangi?" mi affrettai a chiedergli con il tono più dolce possibile. Non volevo che si scusasse, era una cosa che faceva sempre quando le sue emozioni divenivano così forti e le sue paure così grandi che non era più in grado di controllarsi. Era come se si vergognasse di apparire debole e spaventato davanti a me, come se questo avrebbe potuto infastidirmi o diminuire la stima e peggio ancora l'amore che provavo per lui. 

Continuò a fissarmi mordendosi il labbro inferiore, era troppo scosso per riuscire a parlare. Da quando si era voltato verso di me, avevo la sensazione che stesse trattenendo il fiato e in un attimo capii che stava anche facendo uno sforzo tremendo per non ricominciare a piangere. I suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime ma si rifiutava di battere le palpebre e la cosa mi spezzò il cuore; non voleva lasciarsi andare alla disperazione che lo stava soffocando perché non voleva che io lo vedessi in quelle condizioni. Quel momento divenne tremendamente pesante per entrambi e alla fine io lo afferrai con decisione per le spalle e lo tirai a me stringendolo tra le braccia. 

Evidentemente Duo aveva solo bisogno di una piccola spinta, di qualcosa che gli facesse capire che andava tutto bene e che poteva lasciarsi andare; infatti, come le mie braccia si chiusero intono alle sue spalle tremanti, lui scoppiò in un pianto disperato e si accasciò contro il mio petto raggomitolandosi ancora di più su sé stesso e si aggrappò con tutte le forze che aveva. Me lo sentii strisciare addosso incollandosi a me come una seconda pelle e nei pugni strinse la mia maglia azzurra come se perdere la presa lo avrebbe fatto cadere definitivamente negli abissi di quella solitudine che tanto temeva. Il suo pianto divenne un violento ed incontrollato susseguirsi di singhiozzi e un forte tremore prese a scuoterlo da capo a piedi. 

Il mio Duo era crollato di nuovo.

"Va tutto bene… sssh… non piangere…" gli sussurrai nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo un po'; presi ad accarezzarlo sulla schiena e sul capo e dolcemente lo baciai sui capelli cullandolo tra le braccia. Sentii Wufei, Quatre e Trowa che ci guardavano al di là della penisola di marmo e, quando mi volse verso di loro, lessi un profonda tristezza ed una sincera preoccupazione nei loro occhi.

"Andiamo," disse Trowa sottovoce, Wufei annuì chinando il capo e mestamente si incamminò verso la porta di casa. Quatre invece tentennò un istante e trasalì quando il compagno gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle. So che soffriva per il profondo dolore che Duo stava provando e non ho dubbi che avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo, tutti e tre, ma non c'era niente che potessero fare, quella era una cosa da cui dovevamo uscire io e Duo, da soli. Quatre sospirò profondamente e con un cenno del capo mi salutò silenziosamente, poi si volse verso Trowa per fargli capire che era pronto ad andare ed insieme raggiunsero Wufei lasciando il nostro appartamento. Quando si chiusero la porta alle spalle, Duo piangeva ancora di quel suo pianto inconsolabile.

Continuai a coccolarlo ma in breve ebbi la sensazione che qualunque cosa facessi o dicessi non servisse a nulla. "Duo… ti prego, calmati. Non c'è niente per cui piangere."

"N-Non c'eri più..." singhiozzò. "Mi s-sono voltato e... e tu eri scomparso!!"

"Mi ero allontanato un attimo, tesoro! Ma va tutto bene, sono qui ora!"

"E' stato come t-tornare indietro... come rivivere tutto..." Pianse più forte e la sua voce si affievolì, resa spezzata dai continui singulti. "N-Non lasciarmi…" sibilò. "Ti supplico… non l-l-lasciarmi!!"

"Non mi allontano più, te lo prometto!"

"Credevo di averti perso... credevo f-fossi morto... Heero... ti prego non abbandonarmi anche tu!"

Strinsi più forte la presa intorno alle spalle tremanti del mio amante e provai una forte angoscia nel momento in cui capii che non mi stava pregando di non allontanarmi, ma proprio di non lasciarlo più e questa era una cosa che non potevo promettergli. Non potevo giurargli che non sarei morto da lì ai prossimi cinquant'anni, era oltre qualsiasi umana possibilità! Abbassai il capo e di nuovo lo baciai sui capelli accarezzandolo dolcemente. "Non pensarci... non è cambiato nulla, sono qui con te."

"Mi sembra d'impazzire..." mormorò tra i denti serrati. "Ho la testa che mi scoppia e il cuore in pezzi!" La sua voce venne fuori carica di sofferenza e disperazione, sentimenti che non avrebbe dovuto provare e che gli causavano solo un inutile immenso dolore.

Dalla prima volta in cui vidi il mio compagno crollare sotto il peso delle sue emozioni, c'è un'immagine che associo sempre a questi momenti ed è: precipitare. Credo sia la parola che meglio lo descriva, ed è proprio questo ciò che gli succede, lui cade. Cade nel baratro delle sue paure avvolto dai fantasmi del passato che racchiude dentro di sé e che non riesce a scacciare. E più va giù più si dispera, più si dispera e più va giù, in un circolo vizioso tremendo e crudele. In quel momento Duo era in caduta libera e continuava a precipitare senza che io riuscissi a risollevarlo in alcun modo. Questi istanti della nostra convivenza sono in assoluto quelli più frustranti, quelli che mi fanno sentire debole ed inutile.

"Duo... ti prego..." sussurrai percependo il suo crescente sconforto. "Smettila di piangere così!"

"M-Mi sento male, mi sento m-malissimo e..." Le sue parole scomparvero sotto la forza dei suoi singhiozzi e solo qualche istante dopo riuscì a parlare di nuovo. "E ho p-p-paura!"

"Non devi, non ce n'è motivo... mi senti Duo? Capisci quello che dico?"

Per alcuni istanti si udirono solo i suoi singulti violenti e disperati, poi strinse più forte la presa intorno al mio petto e mi premette il capo contro il collo tanto che le sue parole vennero soffocate dalla mia maglia azzurra. "N-Non riesco a smettere..." singhiozzò. "Non lo s-s-sopporto, m-mi manca il respiro... Heero... non voglio più perdere nessuno!! E' un d-d-dolore che non riesco più a sopportare... m-m-mi fa impazzire! S-Se dovessi perderti io... io n-non potrei più vivere..."

"Non dire stupidaggini!" esclamai, mentre un senso d'inquietudine mi comprimeva la gola. Non volevo che parlasse in quel modo, non volevo neppure che pensasse una cosa simile! Non credevo che avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio e la stupidità di togliersi la vita, ma non avevo dubbi che se la disperazione gli avesse fatto toccare il fondo allora si sarebbe semplicemente lasciato andare e forse anche lasciato morire. Quella era un'ulteriore paura che proprio non volevo avere. Di nuovo lo scossi accarezzandolo forte sulla schiena nella speranza di placare il suo pianto, presi a sussurrargli parole di conforto e a passargli le dita sul capo e sulla treccia ma l'unica cosa che ottenni fu che lui si strinse più forte a me mormorando piano e tra i singhiozzi le sue paure. Affranto sospirai chinando il capo e mi accorsi che stavo tremando anch'io; era il suo tremore che si stava trasmettendo a me instillandomi un disagio insopportabile. Invece di aiutare io a lui era lui che mi stava trascinando con sé nel suo burrone. 

"Basta!" sussurrai deciso a fare qualcosa. "Su, alzati!" gli strinsi di più le braccia intorno alle spalle e cominciai ad issarlo.

Duo restò rigido per qualche istante ma poi lentamente si rilassò un poco e si lasciò sollevare mettendosi in piedi con una lentezza disarmante. Restò incollato a me continuando a piangere ed io lo portai quasi di peso in salotto sino al divano. Lo feci stendere ma lui non mollò la presa e mi tirò giù con sé fino al punto che dovetti inginocchiarmi a terra. "Ora resta qui," gli sussurrai continuando ad accarezzarlo sui capelli. "Io ti preparo qualcosa, ok? Una camomilla va bene, vero?" Non mi aspettavo una risposta ovviamente, ma volevo una qualsiasi reazione da parte sua che mi facesse capire che non aveva completamente perso qualsiasi contatto con la realtà. Duo annuì leggermente con un cenno del capo ed io tirai un sospiro di sollievo. Mi divincolai dal suo abbraccio disperato e tornai in piedi. 

"N-Non l-l-lasciarmi!" balbettò.

"Sono qui, Duo, sono qui...non ti lascio, te lo prometto. Stai tranquillo, devi cercare di calmarti..."

Staccarci, forse, era una buona idea, lo avrebbe costretto a riacquistare un minimo di controllo su di sé se voleva vedere dove ero finito. Riluttante mi incamminai verso la cucina e lui non disse una parola ma neanche si calmò e si chiuse più forte su sé stesso stringendo braccia e ginocchia al petto, continuando a piangere e a tremare.

Accesi il bollitore dell'acqua e misi una bustina di camomilla e un cucchiaino di zucchero in una delle tazze che Duo aveva preparato poco prima per la cioccolata. Tornai a guardare verso il mio compagno e con delusione vidi che non era cambiato nulla; tirai un profondo sospiro e decisi di ricorrere a soluzioni più drastiche. Mi chinai aprendo lo sportello accanto ai cassetti sotto la penisola, spostai alcuni oggetti e, dietro ad un pentolino, presi una piccola boccetta di vetro. Istintivamente rialzai il capo per controllare il mio amante per la seconda volta e per la seconda volta mi straziò il cuore l'idea di averlo lasciato solo anche se era stata una cosa necessaria. Il medicinale che tenevo nascosto era un forte calmante che mi ero fatto consigliare da Sally Po quando, parecchi mesi prima, mi ero reso conto che, a volte, le crisi di Duo non solo erano davvero violente, ma anche difficili da placare.

Fissai la boccetta di vetro tra le mani per qualche secondo e mi tornò in mente la prima volta che gli avevo dato un sedativo, Duo ne aveva subito sentito il sapore ed era quasi uscito di testa dalla rabbia, non sopportava quella che lui chiamava 'robaccia', non sopportava l'idea di perdere il controllo su sé stesso e di diventare una sorta di ameba incapace persino di formulare un pensiero coerente. Ammetto che la sua reazione da principio mi stupì molto e in seguito mi misi d'impegno per scoprire cosa lo turbasse così tanto dei calmanti. Mi ci volle un po', perché temevo che affrontando direttamente il problema non avrei ottenuto nulla, Duo non parla sempre volentieri delle sue paure, neppure con me. Alla fine capii che ciò che temeva era lo stordimento che i sedativi davano, perché aveva paura di non essere più autosufficiente e si sentiva tremendamente vulnerabile e, con l'infanzia che aveva avuto, vulnerabile era proprio l'ultima cosa che poteva permettersi di essere. Per Duo, scrollarsi di dosso tutti i ricordi e le sensazioni del suo passato, era una cosa pressoché impossibile.

In seguito all'incidente del calmante, mi feci dare da Sally un sedativo che, sciolto in una qualche bevanda, divenisse incolore, inodore ed insapore. Non mi illudevo d'ingannarlo, sapevo che ne avrebbe riconosciuto al volo gli effetti e la prima volta che lo usai mi fece una sfuriata tremenda quando tornò lucido. Io mi sorbii mezzora di urla e alla fine con calma gli dissi che almeno ora non stava più male come prima, che non piangeva più e che aveva smesso di 'precipitare'. Ricordo che rimase in silenzio per alcuni lunghi istanti e alla fine mi mandò al diavolo e se ne andò in camera infilandosi sotto le coperte; non mi parlò più fino al giorno dopo. Capiva il mio punto di vista ma si rifiutava di accettarlo e da allora cominciò la guerra del 'butta e ricompra'. Duo trovava la boccetta e la faceva sparire, io mi accorgevo che non c'era più e la ricompravo. Non l'ho usata spesso, solo tre volte e, ogni volta che capita, litighiamo quando torna lucido, ma non più come la prima volta e tutto passa in fretta. 

Non mi piace andare così contro al volere del mio compagno, ma non sono nemmeno disposto a vederlo soffrire a quel modo e sono sempre stato dell'idea che il fine giustifica i mezzi!

Battei le palpebre per tornare alla realtà e di nuovo guardai il mio amante. "Sta calmo Duo..." gli sussurrai sperando che udire la mia voce potesse farlo sentire meglio. Duo mi chiamò più volte tra i singhiozzi e, se possibile, si fece ancora più piccolo.

Tirai un profondo sospiro e con una certa ansia presi a versare alcune gocce del liquido trasparente nella tazza, volevo che smettesse di stare così male. Improvvisamente, con grande sorpresa, mi accorsi che la medicina era troppo liquida e che scioglieva lo zucchero sul fondo della tazza troppo velocemente. Portai la boccetta vicino al viso per annusarla ma non sentii nulla e ciò mi stupì ancora di più poiché, puro così, quel tranquillante aveva un odore leggermente dolciastro. Mi volsi un istante verso Duo e poi versai una goccia del medicinale sul dito per sentirne il sapore. 

Con estremo disappunto mi accorsi che era acqua e un'ondata di rabbia mi invase la testa. _A cosa stiamo giocando, Duo? _Pensai tornando a guardare il mio compagno con un profondo cipiglio sul volto. _A chi riesce ad imbrogliare di più?! _Strinsi più forte la boccetta tra le mani e fui sul punto di gettarla nel secchio della spazzatura ma all'ultimo mi trattenni e, dopo aver avvitato di nuovo il tappo, la rimisi dove l'avevo presa. Non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare se credeva di mettermi in difficoltà con così poco! Controllai l'acqua nel bollitore e poi velocemente raggiunsi il mobile della sala; spostai alcuni dei miei libri, quelli che lui riteneva più noiosi, e da dietro ne tirai fuori una boccetta nuova di zecca. Quando mi voltai per tornare in cucina Duo era ancora raggomitolato sul divano, chiuso su sé stesso nel disperato tentativo di difendersi da qualcosa che vedeva e sentiva solo lui e il suo pianto era diventato un continuo lamento che intercalava con il mio nome che non smetteva mai di ripetere. Guardai la boccetta tra le mie dita e mi affrettai a rientrare in cucina per finire di preparare la camomilla, in quel momento ero assolutamente convinto che per nessun motivo sarei rimasto con le mani in mano lasciando che il mio compagno soffrisse così e non me ne importava niente della litigata che certamente avrei dovuto sopportare una volta che fosse tornato in sé. 

Pochi minuti dopo, con una tazza di camomilla già tiepida, tornai accanto a Duo, lo scossi leggermente chiamando il suo nome e lui strinse più forte le gambe e le braccia al petto. "Su... bevi," dissi con un sospiro e con dolcezza lo aiutai a sollevarsi un poco; Duo tremava ancora forte e il suo viso era pallido e rigato dalle lacrime. Mi ci volle poco per capire che da solo non sarebbe riuscito a bere, così gli avvicinai la tazza alle labbra per aiutarlo e lui, devo ammetterlo, ce la mise tutta per calmare il suo pianto.

"B-Basta," mormorò dopo un paio di sorsi. 

Scossi il capo e di nuovo lo costrinsi a bere. "Ancora un po', hai pianto così tanto che ho paura che ti disidrati... dai, un altro sorso," gli dissi ed era vero, come era vero che temevo che avesse ingerito troppo poco sedativo.

Fortunatamente Duo non era in vena di discutere, mandò giù altra camomilla e, dopo che ebbi poggiato la tazza sul tavolino, si lasciò andare contro il mio petto. Io lo strinsi forte a me per un istante prima di aiutarlo a stendersi di nuovo, gli tolsi le scarpe e dopo aver calciato via anche le mie, mi stesi accanto a lui tornando a racchiuderlo tra le braccia. Duo ricambiò immediatamente l'abbraccio e si premette di più contro di me.

Come avevo immaginato quella piccola pausa e la camomilla tiepida avevano contribuito a placare il suo pianto che finalmente era sensibilmente diminuito, purtroppo rimaneva il tremore, il suo respiro irregolare e il cuore che gli batteva ancora all'impazzata nel petto. Non stava meglio, lo sentivo e continuavo ad avere l'impressione che stesse ancora precipitando. Era così frustrante! Mi sentivo del tutto inutile e tutto ciò che mi veniva in mente di fare era stringerlo forte nella speranza che ciò lo avrebbe fatto sentire protetto. 

Una parte di me avrebbe voluto dirgli che cominciava a farmi star male col suo atteggiamento, ma sarebbe stato come colpirlo con uno schiaffo in viso e certamente non desideravo causargli altro dolore, l'unica cosa importante a quel punto era che Duo riuscisse a calmarsi e magari a dormire un po'. Poi tutto sarebbe stato più facile e certamente avrebbe riacquistato lucidità.

"Va un po' meglio?" gli domandai sussurrando e lui si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

"S-Starò meglio..." balbettò.

"Hai ancora paura?" Duo rispose con un solo cenno del capo per dire di sì. "Non hai niente di cui avere paura," gli assicurai con voce bassa e calma.

"N-Non... non voglio perderti, Heero."

"E non mi perderai, sono qui, non vedi?"

"Stavi p-per salire su quell'aereo... se Wufei non fosse... se lui..."

"Ssshh ssshh..." mi affrettai a zittirlo, non volevo che ricadesse nella spirale dei suoi cattivi pensieri. Mi girai su un fianco per stargli ancora più vicino e strinsi più forte le braccia per tenerlo saldo tra il mio corpo e lo schienale del divano. "Non devi pensarci."

"E' stato solo un caso... s-solo una coincidenza..." la sua voce tremolò e mi accorsi che era di nuovo sul punto di piangere. "Wufei avrebbe p-potuto non vederti o arrivare due minuti dopo o s-s-semplicemente non essere lì..."

"Ma non è successo!" ribattei e subito presi ad accarezzarlo sui capelli e sulla guancia. "Non farti del male inutilmente. Perché invece non cerchi di dormire un poco?" Emise un brontolio e cercò di fare cenno di no. In cuor mio sorrisi, ero riuscito a spostare la sua attenzione su altro. "Ti farebbe bene riposare, mh?"

"N-Non credo di riuscirci, mi sento ancora m-m-male.. e poi tu...?"

"Io sto qui," gli assicurai subito e Duo premette il viso più forte contro il mio collo, certamente voleva venirmi più vicino per essere sicuro che non mi sarei allontanato. Cercò di sollevare di più il braccio per arrivare alle mie spalle, credo, ma improvvisamente mormorò qualcosa d'incomprensibile e lasciò ricadere la mano lungo il mio fianco. 

"Hee-Heero..." balbettò con la voce carica di angoscia. "C-Cosa m-m-mi sta succedendo?"

"Sssh... cerca di dormire," sussurrai intuendo cosa stesse accadendo.

Duo emise un lamento e cercò di tirare indietro il capo. "Heero... p-perché mi sento... perché...?"

"Non pensarci, devi solo calmarti un poco ora."

"Heero!" singhiozzò Duo. "M-Mi sento le braccia int..intorpidire e le gambe... e... e la t-testa leggera... c-che mi hai dato? Che c'era nella c-camomilla?!"

"Niente."

"Non è vero!!" piagnucolò cominciando ad agitarsi. Il cuore gli batteva meno forte nel petto, potevo sentirlo, e i suoi movimenti erano più lenti; il sedativo stava facendo effetto e certamente se ne era accorto anche lui. Ritrasse il braccio destro che mi teneva intorno alla vita e lo infilò tra il mio corpo e il suo dove già aveva l'altro braccio, per un istante cercò di spingermi via ed io rinsaldai la presa stringendolo più forte a me. Involontariamente gli strappai così un altro lamento di frustrazione, era troppo debole per sperare di allontanarmi.

"Sta calmo..." gli sussurrai. "Non c'era niente nella camomilla."

"Non m-m-mentirmi!! Perchè?! Lo sai che non lo s-sopporto!"  ricominciò a piangere ma non aveva la forza di lasciarsi andare ai pianti disperati che lo avevano scosso fino a poco prima e il suo fu una specie di lamento basso che comunque mi fece provare per un attimo un forte senso di colpa. 

Dolcemente presi ad accarezzarlo sulla schiena e sui capelli. "Mi dispiace," gli sussurrai ma lui scosse il capo e cercò di nuovo di spingermi indietro.

"Ma perché?" balbettò. "Perché q-questo è l'unico mo..modo per calmarmi?" Singhiozzò un po' più forte ed io sentii affondarmi il cuore nel petto per la tristezza con cui aveva parlato. "Perché non mi lasci in pace?!"

"Perché non sopporto vederti soffrire così, Duo."

"Ed io non... non sopporto essere p-p-poco più di un'ameba!!" esclamò riuscendo ad alzare un minimo la voce.

"E che differenza c'è con come stavi prima?! Facevi fatica a respirare, non potevi smettere di piangere e continuavi a tremare!" ribattei e la mia voce uscì fuori più dura di quel che avessi voluto, tanto che sentii il mio amante trasalire e farsi più piccolo tra le mie braccia. Con un sospiro cercai di riacquistare la calma. "Di cosa hai paura?" gli sussurrai ma lui non mi rispose e rimase immobile singhiozzando sommessamente. "Duo..."

"Non lo so! Non lo so!!"

"Qualunque cosa sia, smetti di temerla, perché io sono qui e non sei solo. Lasciati andare... smetti di combattere anche contro il sedativo, lascia che ti aiuti a rilassarti e lascia che sia io ad occuparmi di tutto il resto, a occuparmi di te e a proteggerti."

Divenne meno rigido e smise di tentare di allontanarmi ma non si rilassò del tutto; continuò il suo pianto silenzioso ed io lo sentii gemere contro il mio petto.

"M-mi dispiace..." balbettò qualche istante dopo, un altro singhiozzo scappò dalle sue labbra e lui si fece ancora più piccolo. "Mi dispiace che d-devi arrivare a questo... mi dispiace non essere in grado di controllarmi! Lo so che è stupido, il mio comportamento è stupido... ma a volte mi sembra di scoppiare..."

"Non è stupido," gli dissi. "Lo so che stai male..."

"Non vorrei stare così! V-v-vorrei riuscire a controllarmi... mi dispiace, Heero... vorrei essere più forte... s-scusami..." La sua voce divenne poco più di un sibilo ed io lo strinsi a me per fargli sentire che gli ero vicino. 

"Non c'è niente di cui tu debba scusarti, Duo! Sei quello che sei e io lo capisco." Lo baciai sulla fronte e gli presi la treccia in una mano tirandola leggermente. "Con quello che hai passato è normale che tu abbia paura..."

"Ma n-non è solo paura... sono terrorizzato e mi manca il respiro e..." Emise un singhiozzo ed affondò di più il capo contro il mio petto, mentre le sue parole divenivano più lente e confuse. "E' come qualcosa che mi d-d-divora dall'interno..."

Chiusi gli occhi inspirando profondamente, era una sofferenza sentirlo parlare così. "Passerà."

"Quando?!" mi chiese con una nota di disperazione.

"Un po' alla volta, Duo... Un po' alla volta tutti i ricordi e i dolori del passato che ti rendono così fragile si sbiadiranno."

"N-n-non scompariranno mai, Heero, mai!"

"Lo so, non dico che dimenticherai, ma solo che il tempo renderà i ricordi più sfocati e più sopportabili e allora anche la paura si affievolirà." Spostai la sua lunga treccia affinché cadesse in mezzo a noi e poi tornai ad abbracciarlo. "Sei una persona molto sensibile e i tuoi capelli lo dimostrano. Vuoi ancora un legame con coloro che hai perso e soffri per loro e per la paura di perdere ancora chi ti è accanto... è il prezzo che si deve pagare per amare ed essere amati e più si ama più si paga e più si ha perso più si soffre." Chinai il capo e le mie labbra gli sfiorarono la guancia bagnandosi con le sue lacrime salate. "Sei speciale, Duo."

"Speciale? Io non m-mi sento speciale, mi sento... d-debole."

"Oh sì che sei speciale," ribattei mentre le nostre voci divenivano sempre più dei sussurri. "Perché nonostante tutto quello che hai passato sei pieno di vita e riesci ancora ad amare così intensamente."

Duo inspirò e le sue labbra tremarono leggermente; finalmente il suo corpo cominciò a rilassarsi e il braccio con cui aveva tentato di spingermi via, tornò lentamente ad avvolgermi la vita. "Ti amo, Heero. Lo sai, v-vero?"

"Sì che lo so. Altrimenti non vedo per quale motivo ti saresti fatto prendere da una crisi per la mia presunta morte." Cercai di scherzare un po' sull'accaduto sperando di alleggerirlo e l'unica cosa che ottenni fu che lui cercò di stringersi più forte a me. "Come ti senti?"

"Come s-se fossi in.. in barca... braccia e gambe le s-sento appena e... e la testa m-mi gira... è come don..dondolare."

"Bene... lasciati cullare."

Non rispose, sentivo che non faceva più resistenza contro il sedativo che gli avevo dato ed ero certo che presto si sarebbe addormentato. Il suo respiro era sempre più lento e profondo ed anch'io chiusi gli occhi nella speranza di allentare tutta la tensione che avevo accumulato in quella giornata infinita. Mi sentivo terribilmente stanco e ero sul punto di addormentarmi quando la sua voce mi ridestò.

"Hee-Heero..." mormorò, "mi ami lo s-stesso?"

Feci fatica a capire quel che aveva chiesto perché la sua voce era talmente lenta e bassa che la sentii appena; oramai era in bilico tra il sonno e la veglia e probabilmente neppure si rendeva bene conto di cosa mi aveva domandato. Mi chiesi se temesse davvero che potessi amarlo di meno solo a causa della sua sensibilità. Sorrisi e dolcemente lo baciai sulla guancia. "Da morire," gli risposi e lo strinsi più forte a me per sottolineare l'intensità delle mie parole. Lui emise un leggero sospiro, quasi si fosse tolto un peso dal cuore, e finalmente si addormentò.

Sfortunatamente la sua domanda mi aveva risvegliato del tutto e non ricaddi facilmente nel torpore che mi aveva avvolto poco prima. Rimasi a lungo in silenzio, tenendo Duo tra le mie braccia e ascoltando il suo lento respiro e il suo cuore che batteva forte contro il mio petto. Pensai a tutto quello che era successo, a quello che avrebbe potuto succedere e mi resi conto che in fondo eravamo stati molto fortunati. Ricordai Duo in quel ristorante, solo e disperato che mi aspettava anche se sapeva che ero morto e di nuovo sentii freddo. Sapevo che non avrei dimenticato quell'immagine per tutta la vita e per la prima volta pregai; non so dire a chi fossero rivolte le mie preghiere, se a un Dio o semplicemente a quella buona sorte che mi aveva aiutato così spesso, ma le formulai con tutto il cuore e chiesi di rimanere vivo e accanto a Duo _per sempre_.

E così trascorse il nostro terzo anniversario... non a teatro, né a cena fuori, ma stesi su un divano a scacciare paure e dolori. Ed è del mio amante che ho voluto scrivere per raccontare un poco della nostra vita insieme, piena ed intensa come un fuoco ardente. Ce la caviamo bene noi due e non mi sconvolgono le sue crisi, mi rattristano, mi spaventano, ma è solo il suo dolore che sento e non quella debolezza che tanto odia, né quella fragilità di cui tanto si vergogna, io lo guardo e vedo una persona meravigliosa che ce la mette tutta ad andare avanti nonostante le ferite che ha nel cuore, che ha conservato la sua bontà e allegria nonostante l'odio e la rabbia che lo hanno circondato sin da piccolo e ogni volta che vedo tutte queste cose non posso fare a meno di amarlo di più. So che ha una paura folle di perdermi e nonostante sappia che lo amo, le sue insicurezze lo portano a cercare sempre conferme. 

Se solo potesse vedere quello che ho nel cuore e che non riesco ad esprimere! 

Non mi crea più problemi dirgli che lo amo, neppure dirgli che lo amo da morire, ma non credo che riuscirei a trovare le parole per esprimergli tutto quello che provo quando stiamo insieme. Lui è la mia vita, la sola vita che conosco e che voglio, è la mia anima gemella e ogni volta che gli sono accanto il mondo intorno a noi scompare e ricompare in lui perché lui è il mio mondo. 

Il suo corpo è la passione, le sue mani il piacere, la sua pelle la dolcezza, il suo cuore la forza, i suoi capelli la bellezza, il suo sorriso la speranza e i suoi occhi l'amore... lui è tutto e molto di più. 

Ditemi... come potrei rivelargli tutto questo? Questo che ancora è niente e basta appena a dare forma a ciò che provo? E il colore, la luce, l'intensità... quelle come le esprimo?! E mi vedreste, poi, a dire cose simili a Duo? La nostra relazione non è fatta di dolci parole (non è il romanticismo il nostro forte), ma è fatta di parole concrete e di vita quotidiana, di alti e bassi, di gioie e divertimenti e a volte anche di sofferenze, ma con due soldati come noi i discorsi pieni di paroloni carichi di miele non hanno terreno fertile. 

E poi, in fondo, io so che non ha bisogno che gli dica tutte queste cose, so che le sue incertezze vengono fuori dal suo difficile passato e non dalla nostra vita insieme perché c'è un momento in cui ogni barriera tra di noi cade e tutto ciò che sentiamo diventa assolutamente chiaro ed è quando facciamo l'amore. E' più che semplice piacere, è come se tutto ciò che proviamo l'uno per l'altro ci avvolgesse fondendo le nostre anime; non è solo un'unione fisica, ma qualcosa di più, spirituale direi ed è la cosa più appagante che abbia mai provato. In quei momenti al mondo ci siamo solo noi e tutto ciò che ho nel cuore diventa limpido e non ha bisogno di parole, si esprime benissimo nel nostro contatto e nei nostri occhi e il nostro amore è un sussurro che ci accarezza e ci scalda.  

Non so cosa ho fatto per meritare tutto questo, ma è la mia vita... ed è meravigliosa.

Fine.

Forse non era come ve l'aspettavate, ma spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso! ^_^

Grazie ancora per aver letto e alla prossima!!!


End file.
